Psychic Angel: an amiibo story
by AngelZeroEXE
Summary: Some days are truly amazing, just ask Pitty Kitty, the Pit amiibo. He just won his first Smash Brothers match. But this excitment doesn’t last long, as tragedy strikes the amiibo! Can Pitty Kitty save the day? Let’s find out!
1. Win

Five", my opponent was officially in kill percent. "Four", I back threw my over-powered foe off the stage. "Three", I was closing in with my downward aerial attack. "Two", I struck the sweet spot on my target. "One", my adversary was flung into the healing light of Final Destination. "Time", and all my hard work, hours upon hours of training and preparation for this fight, had paid off.

"And the winner is … Pitty Kitty", the announcer hollered as I yelled, "Victory", at the top of my lungs. I was nearly blinded by the lights of the winner's podium, my crystal blue eyes sparkling like diamonds under a full moon.

My state of pure excitement, happiness, and shock was rapidly interrupted by Lukey Pie, the Lucas amiibo, who came around behind my legs and hugged me as tight as his little body could manage.

"Pitty Kitty! I cannot believe it! You won your very first Smash Brothers match", he squealed in pure excitement as I returned his affection. Lukey Pie may have interrupted my moment of pure liveliness, but I cannot become irked at him; Lukey Pie is just that sweet.

Quickly following in suit to congratulate me were PK Flash, the Ness amiibo, Rocky Road, the Mega Man amiibo, Galacta, the Meta Knight amiibo, and Partychu, the Pikachu amiibo.

"You did NOT just pull that off! Pinky is going to be furious", Partychu exclaimed.

"So, your training did pay off. I'm impressed Pitty Kitty", Galacta mused in his soft, gritty tone.

"Wow, Pinky really took a beating out there. You really showed him what you could do", PK Flash commented in the high-pitched squeak we called his voice.

Rocky Road, a quiet soul with a body of metal and a heart of pure gold, stood next to me and murmured, "Good job. You did great out there and made all of us proud".

I gleamed with pride and merit as Lukey Pie became exhausted from strangling my already tired legs.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my previous rival in the match, Pinky, the Kirby amiibo, sulking in the corner, head burrowed in his feet (Pinky has no legs) and face red with disappointment and rage deeper than the Fountain of Dreams.

"Hey', I hollered toward Pinky, 'good job! You did great!" I received a grunt of disapproval in reply, but nothing could spoil my mood or the moment.

The rest of the day was spent with amiibo congratulating me left and right (except Pinky), but I couldn't help but feel as if something was not in place.

In this aura of happiness and joy, I felt worried and stressed over something that had already occurred. That evening, I laid in my bed inside Hotel Amiibo (our home), reliving my battle with Pinky over and over, as if it happened every day.

If I did not feel so anxious, I would be asleep right now.

The following morning, the reason why I was anxious last night was quickly answered, as I woke up to a loud scream that emitted from PK Flash's and Lukey Pie's room.

Galacta, Rocky Road, Partychu, and I bolted down the hallway faster than a Sonic the Hedgehog amiibo, racing to see what was wrong with the two psychic children. I was horrified at what we found in that room.

The bedroom looked like a natural disaster had blown through it multiple times, basically all the furniture and appliances and been flipped upside-down, and PK Flash looked like he came straight out of a gladiator fight to the death.

"L-L-Lukey P-P-P-Pie is-is g-g-g-gone*sniff*", PK Flash sniffled as Galacta translated what PK Flash was attempting to utter through gasping sobs.

Oh no! Where is Lukey Pie!? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Missing in Action

"Guys, we should look around and try to find something. Pinky is not here right now, so if we find him, he might know what happened. In the meantime, I will find a first-aid kit, or whatever those white boxes are called", Partychu exclaimed.

I have never shouted "Lukey Pie" or "Pinky" so much in my life, but my friends were missing, and I would not stop until they were back.

A couple hours into searching for our lost young friends, Rocky Road strode into the living room, clutching a note tightly in his palm, and glaring at the floor as if he had a bone to pick with the fibers of the mangled carpet (courtesy of all of Pinky's tantrums).

"Whoa! Rock are you alright", I asked urgently as Galacta ran into the room with PK Flash and Partychu in hot pursuit. Head down, eyes teary, Rocky Road looked up to glare at the rest of us.

With gritted teeth, my friend murmured, "Pitty Kitty, Lukey Pie is gone', the rest of the amiibo gasped and their mouths gaped at my robotic companion to tell more of this story. 'That gum ball has him hostage".

That previous evening...

Lukey Pie walked into Pinky's room to find the puffball sulking on his bed. "Excuse me, but I just wanted to say that no matter your wins or losses, you are an amazing brawler and you can do anything you set your mind to", Lukey Pie chirped optimistically. Those words gave Pinky a devious idea.

"Hey Luke, could you hand me my old Home-Run Bat? I need to clean it after today's match. You know how rough Pitty Kitty is, right", Lukey Pie did as he was told. After all, Pinky was a high level of authority to him. "I have never viewed Pitty Kitty as rough. Why do you say-". Lukey Pie whispered as he met the business end of said bat.

"You know, kid', Pinky mused maliciously at the unconscious child that lay at his feet,' I am a little bit hungry. So how about a Lukey Pie smoothie? What do you say, boy? Ha!" before trashing his room, hitting PK Flash a lot, and dragging his newly found hostage to a secret location.

For once, I was not able to believe what Rocky Road had just stated. How could Pinky commit such a vile feat, and to a person as sweet, kind, and generous as Lukey Pie?

"You should read this. It could have use", Rocky Road supposed. I took the note from my robotic friend's metallic palm and read it.

With each word that crossed my vision, I could almost feel my wings twitching in confusion and pure, unbridled rage.

Straightening my unkempt, olive branch headpiece, I turned to face my friends. "I cannot and WILL not stand to see this unfold", Galacta stated fearlessly. "Me neither', I stated 'but listen to this". I interpreted the note aloud:

"Hey, feathers-for-brains! Forfeit your stupid win and I set the Tazmilian Devil (Lukey Pie) back to where he belongs. Fail to bring me what is rightfully mine, and I will by dining by a PK Fire tonight. So, what do you say Pitty Pat? Do we have an agreement? If so, bring me a plaque with MY win on it to (word scratched out). Are we clear, you obnoxious piece of garbage?! Signed, Pinky.

PS: Lukey Pie will not stop wailing, so the sooner you get here, the happier my ears will be."

"SAY WHAT?!", was everyone's reaction to Pinky's insulting cuneiform. "Please do not make me do this. That was my first win", I whined.

Partychu nuzzled my leg and peeped, "But what about Lukey Pie? You do not want him to get hurt, well, killed at this point, but nonetheless, you should help a friend in need".

Though I was quite frightened for what Pinky could throw my direction, I knew that my first success against an opponent is not worth Lukey Pie's life or health. So, I agreed to make the trip to find Pinky and put a brake on whatever that puffball is planning.

As I was planning for my escapade to find my lost friend, Rocky Road came up behind me, put his frigid, titanium hand on my shoulder and whispered ever so softly in my ear, "I do not mean to interrupt whatever you are doing at the moment, but I do not remember any one of us, or the note for that matter, stated that you had to retrieve Lukey Pie on your own".

As if on cue, Galacta soared into the room, with almost the exact same claim as Rocky Road.

And the adventure is on! Tune in next time for the details of the journey!


	3. Journey

Gathering my thoughts, I smiled my two eager friends for their courtesy toward this daunting task. PK Flash had (finally) stopped crying and told me in the calmest voice he could manage to squeak out, "Good luck! I made the plaque, but do not fret, for it is fake." I giggled at the little ploy PK Flash was pulling before removing the plaque from his possession.

Rocky Road gathered the final supplies, Galacta hugged PK Flash and Partychu good bye, and I was inspecting Lukey Pie's room one last time before we set off.

During my brief time in my good friend's bedroom, I caught sight of a Home-Run Bat (an item we use in combat with incredible knockback) sticking out from under PK Flash's bed.

I clutched the bat with my right hand and could feel the indentation of PK Flash's name scribbled over Pinky's on the backside of what was basically a children's toy, but I could sense the evil deeds it had committed the previous evening.

I was ready for anything Pinky could throw at me, and I would do whatever it takes to help Lukey Pie come home.

Galacta, Rocky Road and I set off the following morning, waving good bye to PK Flash and Partychu before turning our attention to the road ahead.

There was no turning back now. The three heroes, a robot, a bat warrior, and an angel, set off to save their friend. No matter how you put it, the journey took a lot of walking through many different places.

6:50 a.m., the three of us clambered over gigantic rocks coated from base to brim with sweet smelling slime (soap bars). Galacta's wings smelled like lilacs in a sunny field by the time we reached the edge of the rocks.

"Good luck intimidating Pinky smelling like that, Galacta", I chirped into the wind. I received a loud grumble from Galacta and a small chuckle from Rocky Road in response.

7:30 a.m., next stop, Marble Lake (the sink). Rocky Road found a suitable, and colorful, transportation vessel (a cup) we could travel in.

While the trip was barely twenty minutes, it felt as if we were sailing across Limestone Sea (the bathtub) as Toon Toon, a famous Toon Link amiibo, did when he was young. Wings soaked, tunic drenched, I was not in a good mood when Rocky Road finally reached the other side of Marble Lake.

8:40 a.m., At this point, we had to cross a mahogany bridge (a shelf) to where Rocky Road has tracked Pinky to. But the supposedly sturdy bridge, a wide but old piece of history, cracked as soon as Rocky Road set his foot on it.

"Are you kidding me', I complained loudly 'now how are we going cross to the cardboard inn".

9:05 a.m. Just as I thought that we had lost all hope for transferring to the other side, the floor gave way, and down we went.

"Ah!" I screamed as I plummeted to who knows where. Rocky Road had grappled onto a long piece of wood for dear life, while Galacta used his wings to gain some ground on a nearby ledge.

If you were wondering, my wings do not always work when I want them to, because Lady Palutena controls my flight abilities, and now would be a nice time for my flying abilities to become active, Lady Palutena!

My pleas did not help in the slightest, as I continued to plummet into this abyss, but as quickly as my fall had started, it had come to a complete halt when I felt a strong tug at my the top of my tunic.

"Ouch! Watch my wings, Galacta!", I yelled into a darkness of fuzz balls and elongated strips of wood (the couch). "Pitty Kitty! Are you alright?" I could faintly here Rocky Road call into the distance.

"Yes, I am fine. But- YOW! Galacta, be careful", I mused, annoyed and in pain. "Pitty Kitty. That's not me", Galacta called.

I quickly found that he was right, and he and Rocky Road were on the same ledge. I glanced upward to find Brave Zard, the Charizard amiibo, with his canines and molars in the collar of my tunic.

"Excuse me, Brave Zard' I murmured in the quietest voice I could as to not startle him. 'But, could you consider not making your afternoon snack".

Brave Zard licked his lips, pulled me up onto the ledge, set his claws on my nearly unprotected stomach and growled, "Sorry angel kid, but I am very hungry, and I am getting paid to eat you" 'Pinky! Of course, he would fool Brave Zard into making me his meal.' I thought as I braced myself for lunchtime.

Suddenly, Rocky Road jumped down and fired a Crash Bomb (his side attack) at Brave Zard, causing my dragon friend to panic and fall off the ledge, letting me go in the process. "Thank you, Rocky Road" I squealed as I hugged my robotic buddy. "No problem", Rocky Road coughed. "We should meet up at the end of the tunnel", Galacta yelled from the ledge he has flown onto.

"Good idea! We will meet you at the exit! I will see you, um, sometime today". With that, Rock and I were off through this seemingly endless maze with two things on my mind. Find Galacta then save Lukey Pie.

That's it for today! See you soon for he next chapter!


	4. Surprises

Meanwhile, in a secret location,

"Argh! That worthless reptile was the biggest of setbacks', Pinky yelled, enraged that his plan to kill Pitty Kitty failed miserably as he threw his laptop across the room. "That is what you get' Lukey Pie screamed from his plastic bin of a cage. 'Pitty Kitty will find you, and we will kick your butt to kingdom come!".

Pinky turned to face his hostage with a dark smirk on his face and an evil twinkle in his eyes, while Lukey Pie was teary-eyed and red-faced with a large fuchsia bruise on his forehead from where he was struck with Pinky's Home-Run Bat.

"Alright, you little brat! We should get something straight. I WILL kill your obnoxious friend, keep you here, make quick work of the other amiibo, and rule this home with an iron fist!"

Lukey Pie was furious at Pinky; not only did he kidnap him and put his life on the line, but he put all the pressure on Pitty Kitty.

"Well, first of all, you do not have fists, or hands, secondly, Pitty Kitty brought back-up, so good luck dealing with both Galacta AND Rocky Road", Lukey Pie yelled angrily, tears now flowing down his cheeks like a boiling river.

Pinky rapidly realized that Lukey Pie was indeed correct; Pitty Kitty would not be too much trouble, but combined with Galacta and Rocky Road, burning his coordinated plan to ashes would be easier than beating the snot out of a Sand Bag in Punch-Out! He needed some way to get rid of Pitty Kitty's friends, but how?

Suddenly, an idea struck Pinky like a Falcon Punch to the face! "See you later, crybaby!', Pinky cooed to Lukey Pie, 'my pet here needs a walk". With that, Pinky rode off to face our heroes on his steed, holding a very strange tablet. 'Oh no', Lukey Pie thought anxiously 'that's not good! Please Pitty Kitty, help me'. Lukey Pie was quickly moved to a different location in the hideout just as Pinky left, and this one had blades on the bottom

Meanwhile, at the edge of Fuzzy Cavern...

3:00 p.m., "Finally, I can breathe", I yelled into the distance. "Ack! Why is it so bright out here", Galacta barked, as he shielded his eyes from the incoming sunlight of midday. "I have no clue', Rocky Road exclaimed, 'but I am really glad we are out of that cavern".

growl* *hiss* *growl*

Suddenly, Rocky Road's expression dramatically changed from relieved to anxious. "Um excuse me, did you hear that noise", he questioned, twitching his left foot anxiously. "What noise", Galacta and I asked him.

hiss* *hiss* *meow*

"THAT noise, Pitty Kitty', Rocky Road stated. 'why are you unable to hear that".

claws tapping on hard wood floor*

"Oh! I can hear that", I exclaimed. I realized that the noise Rocky Road had warned us about was no laughing matter; the next thing we knew, a large, furry, nightmare of an animal stood behind us.

"CAT!", the three of us yelled at the top of our lungs!

Following our sure sign of petrification, was loud cackling that came from a voice I knew all too well. "Pinky', I commanded sternly, "what have you done to Lukey Pie". Said pink savior of Dreamland (I guess) rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Rocky Road.

"Now, now' Pinky cooed to Rocky Road in a sickly-sweet tone that only he and occasionally PK Flash could pull off, 'be a good robot and come to your master". Rocky Road stared at Pinky in disbelief that he, puffball and robot alike, could sink that low.

"You know my answer, now we will ask you again. Where is Lukey Pie, answer us immediately", Rocky Road stated with determination. Pinky shrugged, but I could tell he was irked at Rocky Road's defiant answer.

"Oh well, you cannot have it all, or can I", Pinky chuckled maliciously. "Amber' he murmured 'ATTACK".

What will this cunning kitten do to the savior of Skyworld, the Blue Bomber, and the Masked Star warrior? Only one way to find out! So get ready for the next chapter!!!


	5. The Fall of an ally, the Rise of a Hero

Rocky Road wasted no time, firing Metal Blades atop Rush, his adapter robot dog, at the speed of sound. The kitten, a spry and eager creature, leaped for Galacta who swiftly dodged the agile assault. Lady Palutena finally gifted me the Power of Flight, and I took to the sky, launching arrows at our agile adversary.

"Take this, feline freak", I shouted, catapulting my Upperdash Arm into the cat's jaw.

While the battle with "felis catus" was relatively easy, I could not help but wonder what Pinky wanted with Rocky Road. My question was quickly answered with a swift tail to the gut and I crashed into the nearby wall.

Galacta tried to benefit the situation by using his Drill Rush attack on our feline foe, which promptly failed, leading to his body to meet the same fate as my sore tummy.

Rocky Road was now fighting alone, cornered by the kitten, and out of weapon energy for any attack that could so much as tickle the cat. "Oh no' he murmured, 'what am I going to do". "I will tell you what, DLN-001', Pinky snickered, 'joining me". With the cat pinning him to the hard wood floor and no more weapon energy, Rocky Road was wide open, and the tablet was pressed onto his forehead.

I could barely watch what happened next; Rocky Road froze in place as his eyes rapidly changed color and the cat held him to the cold, hard floor; Galacta and I desperately attempted to get up and help our friend. "Rock! Are you OK? We will be there soon", I winced as the pain of the previous blow caught up to me.

I quickly got over the pain and raced toward my injured ally; my heart beating faster than my legs could pound the ground.

Pinky ran off with the cat, yelling behind him, 'Rocky, I will give you some time. Come to my lair when you are ready. Ha, ha, ha". Galacta chased after Pinky as soon as he got up, but the cat was too swift, and Galacta's injured torso caught up with him.

"Rock, please tell me you are alright. You cannot fall under Pinky's control; please fight it.", I cried while jostling Rocky Road to get up. I stared at his blank, emotionless face with teary eyes. Rocky Road, my first friend to ever give me respect, was losing more of his free will by the second, and it was all my fault.

Galacta stood next to me and suggested, "Pitty Kitty, I…". But before Galacta could finish, and as if by miracle, Rocky Road, who had started to vibrate a little, opened his eyes. "Rock! You are alright.", I exclaimed in rejoice.

"N-no, I am not', Rocky Road stammered weakly as my smile faded once again, 'the rival coding in m-my s-s-system will t-take over m-m-m-my b-body any m-m-moment. Bu-But l-l-et me t-t-t-tell you t-that I-I-I w-w-will con-continue t-t-to f-f-f-f-fight it. So, w-will y-y-you f-f-f-fight o-on f-for me? P-p-p-p-p-please?".

Rocky Road gave me a warm smile before shutting his eyes once again.

What an emotional roller coaster that was! It took me a while to get this out, but the next chapter is coming so heads up!


	6. Determination

Yes, Rock', I declared strongly, 'I will fight. For the good of Lukey Pie, Galacta, the other amiibo back home, and you".

Galacta looked up at me and asked, "What is your plan Pitty Kitty?", to which I replied, "I want you to go home; check on Partychu and PK Flash, and I will face Pinky alone. I got Lukey Pie and Rocky Road into this mess, so I will get them out of it alone". I did not think this is what Galacta thought the plan would be, but he seemed to take it with merit.

"Alright', Galacta stated calmly, 'Go ahead, and do not let Rocky Road down". As my bat-winged friend spoke, Rocky Road had teleported to Pinky, completely void of free will now, but he did leave a note saying, 'I believe in you! You cannot lose where you are today'. Galacta flew off, leaving me to save Lukey Pie alone, but I knew I could not let my friends down now.

 **I had determination and I WOULD make Rocky Road proud!**

The quest was for more than just Lukey Pie; the entire amiibo community was at stake.

This is for Galacta, who was generous enough to come along and provided useful tidbits to help our trio get around (he had wings, making it easier).

This is for PK Flash, who was framed (sort of) for hurting Lukey Pie, but was only trying to help all along.

This is for Partychu, for convincing me that saving Lukey Pie was the right thing to do, and for being as cheerful and optimistic as always.

This is for Lukey Pie, who's life was on the line because of me, but was only trying to help Pinky and make him feel better.

This is for Pinky, even, who is probably just jealous that I won and took Lukey Pie to challenge me, waiting for someone to show him the right direction.

This is for Brave Zard, who was tricked into trying to hurt me, but was only trying to help Pinky.

Finally, this is for Rocky Road, who had his free will and friends stripped from him, but he had determination to keep going and try to fight back.

I was not about to let all my friendships go up in smoke, so off I went to save them all. I had tracked Pinky to the kitchen, and Rocky Road was with him; I knew from just seeing their coordinates that Lukey Pie was going to be in for a world of hurt if I did not find him soon.


	7. PK Rescue

I set off that morning for the kitchen to free Lukey Pie and Rocky Road from Pinky's clutches, but it was tough going. I had to race through all of Pinky's defenses, including (but not limited to):

A pyramid of sharp points that I had to scale (the cheese grater), a carousel-like contraption with wickedly sharp blades that were spinning in circles around me (the apple corer attached to a food processer), and a metal box that was heating up so rapidly, I thought that my wings would fry right off my body (the toaster oven).

When I reached the end of the so-called "torture chamber", I took one last look at the plaque PK Flash had made to give to Pinky. It was depressing to give the plaque up, after PK Flash had spent hours to create it so Pinky would have his way, but Lukey Pie and Rocky Road were priority right now.

Swallowing my pride, I stepped toward Pinky and yelled, "Excuse me, I will remind you that you have something that belongs to me".

Feet tapping, eyes gleaming, Pinky stared at me from the bottom of a machine that was marked "Blend-o-Tron 6000". He glowered at me and yelped, "Well, well, well, look who finally showed up! Angel boy, where is my plaque?" I held the plaque up to Pinky who stared at it in utter disbelief, followed by some very loud cackling.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lukey Pie in the Blend-o-Tron 6000, pounding at the walls with tears streaming down his little face. One wrong move on my part, and Lukey Pie would be the next ingredient in that blender's next round of Fruit Ninja.

"I have the plaque, now give me my friends, or so help me, by the power of Lady Palutena, I will bash your skull into that blender", I commanded sternly. "Fine, fine, now give me the plaque, you animal", Pinky hollered as I stepped forward and handed him the plaque.

Lukey Pie was let loose from the blender, and said hostage burst into tears (again), and bolted toward me as fast as he could. He hugged me, like how he did it back when I won my match against Pinky, but the mood was completely different. "It alright, Lukey Pie,' I whispered warmly into his little red ears, 'everything is going to be OK. You are safe now", and thank goodness too!


	8. Homeward “Earth” bound

Lukey Pie stopped sobbing and leaned his tiny head on my shoulder, but I was only thinking about one thing, 'Lukey Pie is safe, and we are going home'.

I cannot help but feel sad about leaving Pinky behind, after all, he is still an amiibo like me.

"Pitty Kitty', Lukey Pie questioned, "where is Pinky now?".

"Home", I replied, "he will be at home, Luke". But I knew I was lying; Pinky would never come back, and it was my fault. But we did have some hope, as Rocky Road did seem to take fighting back against Pinky's oppressing recoding seriously.

"Lukey Pie, what did Pinky do to you in that blender", I questioned, hoping to get an answer out of my friend.

"Pinky mocked me, threatened to turn on the blender I was trapped in, sent that cat on you guys, kidnapped Rocky Road with that coding bug, and other abusive actions that I would rather not mention", Lukey Pie replied sleepily. I told him to go to sleep on my shoulders; he needed the rest after all.

I did not want to go back home now; Pinky was still in the kitchen and Rocky Road was with him.

With Lukey Pie snoring on my shoulders and my wings being drenched in his saliva, I was ready to go home, but at the same time I did not want to. Rocky Road was just as important to me as Lukey Pie, so leaving Rock behind to fix himself was the hardest decision I had made thus far.

Lady Palutena bestowed to Power of Flight to me one last time to traverse the Fuzzy Cavern with Lukey Pie. It felt wonderful to fly again, but I felt weighed down at the same time with the guilt of leaving Pinky to get himself together.

Lukey Pie and I reached the Marble Lake by 7:00 p.m. and he lit up when he saw PK Flash waving to us from the other side. "Come on, you are almost there", PK Flash cried from the other side of the large lake.

I found the vessel that Rocky Road, Galacta, and I used to cross Marble Lake the first time and set Lukey Pie in it carefully before stepping in myself.

But a split second before I set foot in the boat, *CRASH, I was shot backwards into a nearby tree! "Why did you not see that coming', Pinky cackled atop his airship.

The force of the blow I took shot Lukey Pie across the lake at lightning speed, causing him to fly into PK Flash's arms. "PK', I hollered across the lake, 'take Lukey Pie to safety. I will be alright".

PK Flash nodded and used PK Teleport to whisk Lukey Pie back to Hotel amiibo, as I glanced up to see the person who had caused me to careen into the tree my back was now pressed against; I was in disbelief of who I saw.

Rocky Road, void of free will and emotionless, was blowing steam off his arm cannon from firing that shot.

Oh no... That's not good. See you next chapter!


	9. Breakpoint

"Rock, NO! You must keep fighting! I did it for you, so you must do it for me", I cried as my best friend leaped off Rush and slowly walked toward me, pointing his, now charged, Mega Buster at me the entire time.

Pinky stood behind Rocky Road as Brave Zard (who would have guessed) held me in place.

"See it now, angel boy', Pinky sneered evilly, 'your friends are gone! You have no more moxie! There is no one left to help you now! Now Rocky, kill him!"

My eyes teared up as I stared into the business end of Rocky Road's Mega Buster (arm cannon), knowing that the coding was too strong for my friend to resist. "It is alright Rock', I whimpered skittishly, 'I know you tried your best, and that is all I can expect from someone as trustworthy as you".

As I spoke, I saw the strangest thing. There was a tear going down Rocky Road's metallic cheek, like a sign from Lady Palutena, Viridi, and my squadron back in Skyworld (my home) that things were not what they seemed.

"What are you waiting for?', Pinky barked impatiently, 'kill the angel already, I do not have all day! I have a squadron of amiibo that I need to rule with an iron fist, useless hunk of junk"

If there is one thing I can tell you about Rocky Road, it is that he despises being called names. Insult him in that degree, and he will go full maverick on you.

I glimpsed more tears flowing down my friend's cheeks as he put his Mega Buster down. "Are you kidding me right now', Pinky yelled furiously, 'Kill him, scrap metal! KILL HIM! DO I NEED TO DRILL IT INTO THAT METAL SKULL OF YOURS?! KILL THE ANGEL!"

"Never!", Rocky Road cried victoriously, firing his charged shot in the other direction, taking out Pinky's airship! "And don't ever think over hurting my friends again, you overgrown piece of chewing gum"! My friend was back, and better than ever! Rocky Road smiled at me in a cheesy way that he would smile when winning a match, then turned his attention toward Pinky.

"Hey,' Pinky snickered sheepishly, 'we can let bygones be bygones, right? I mean, you would not hurt the strongest amiibo here, would you?".

Rocky Road looked at me in a way that told me, 'I know we should not bash Pinky's skull back to Super Smash Brothers Melee, but I really want to', to which I replied, "We should take Pinky back to Hotel amiibo and see what the others want to do with him.

PK Flash came back to get us, because I told him to, and PK Flash never breaks a promise. Eyes shining, both hands waving, he hollered happily, "Come on slowpokes! Lukey Pie is waiting!", and the three of us (Rocky Road, Pinky, and I), raced to PK Flash for first dibs in air-condition


	10. Aftermaths and Newcomers

One PK Teleport later,

We were finally home, back in Hotel amiibo, and all was good again. Pinky had apologized for his actions, but he was not going to be taken well any time soon.

Galacta revoked Pinky's Smash license, and when he gave it back, said pink puffball had a sixty percent damage handicap on all matches. Pinky, the pink puffball with a plan, had been foiled.

Lukey Pie was the only person, other than me, who went over to Pinky and forgave him. Lukey Pie is the kindest out of all of us, so that was to be expected.

PK Flash has gotten immensely stronger since the last time we spoke, and now, I can barely pull out in a match against him.

Partychu organized a celebration for us, and it was a hit across the board. What could I expect? He has 'party' in his name.

Rocky Road has been a lot better about speaking to people and became a great training partner for a lot of people, including me. I am Rocky Road's best friend after all!

I have been training for the past few weeks to continue getting stronger, fighting more matches to make sure if anything like that happened again, I would be ready!

Some new amiibo have come in the past few days, like Lilac Link the Toon Link amiibo, MY SPAGET, the Mario amiibo, and Sams, the Samus amiibo.

Lilac Link is now extremely fun to hang out with despite his BSD (Broken Stand Disorder), MY SPAGET is catching up with Rocky Road, as they came from the same store and Sams seems to have something for Partychu, but I will leave that for later.

Lukey Pie and I have been working on some combos together, like a PK Fire into Upperdash Arm combo or my arrows into PK Freeze. Then there is my favorite, where he back-throws our adversary off the stage and I use my downward aerial attack for the kill.

We call that attack "Psychic Angel".

And that's it! That's the end of Psychic Angel! But hopefully I will post soon so, until then, Angel out!


End file.
